Maybe for you
by Ventiwings
Summary: Roy hates any type of cold weather, but when he finds that Zelda never got the chance to even go outside to play in the snow, he begins to have second thoughts. Winter oneshot


Maybe for you

Alright, a one shot for RoyxZelda. Yes, I had the spur of the moment when snow was falling here; though it sucked since I couldn't go outside.

Right, well I just felt like showing Roy in a fanfiction, and well this just happened in my head.

Inspiration for this: snow was falling, though I love playing in the snow, I hate cold places. Ironic isn't it?

Here you go! A Winter one shot!

Summary: Roy hates any type of cold weather, but when he finds that Zelda never got the chance to even go outside to play in the snow, he begins to have second thoughts.

**EDITED August 22, 2009 due to correcting spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks to 8xGot it memorizedx8 for pointing out the mistakes. You're awesome for doing that! Thank you!**

* * *

_I've never had a chance to be like them…_

_Enjoying the gift of glistening, white crystals that fell from the frozen sky_

_And laughing heartedly of idling their time within the flurry frost_.

He sighed.

Winter was coming up, he hated this season with much angst. The cold weather had always delayed brawls and made him too jumpy to even go outside. The glistening snow was too bright and made him lose his mind whenever he saw the color white everywhere. Seeing the blank color had made him really dizzy and he couldn't think straight afterwards. Though, the actual fact was that, he was annoyed that whenever he took a step outside, he would be immediately buried underneath the frost.

The younger smashers would immediately throw snowballs at him, knowing he hated snow.

A groan of annoyance leaked from his mouth as he fell back on the couch in the lounge. A scarf wrapped securely around his neck and over his mouth as he still wore the usual attire. His sword placed in his room for safety reasons and his dark blue eyes staring blankly at the show on the TV. One word for this scenario: bored. The fire swordsman was extremely bored as Marth and Link were enjoying the winter land like no tomorrow. Of course Link would obviously become childish with his Younger version with the two creating a rain of snowballs like it was a blizzard happening.

A sigh once more.

Getting up the red haired boy stretched out his arms and gave a huge yawn with the crimson red scarf falling down. Grumbling a bit, he began to fiddle with it and saw that the usual secretive princess was walking through the halls. Curious, he raised a brow. Why wasn't she with the others? Especially since Link, Samus, and Peach were outside having a blast. Fighting to get an answer in his mind, he gave up and then sprung himself off the comfy couch.

The princess was still walking with her face forward and a thick novel in her hands. Typical. The swordsman then walked quietly through the halls, following her. She seemed too dazed to realize that he was behind her, following her track. It was a surprise, after all, Zelda would usually pick up these things as fast as Link. With those ears of hers and her sense of alert.

"Roy, why are you following me?" The wise princess questioned as she kept on walking through the warm halls of the Mansion. The swordsman known as Roy had slouched his shoulders to realize that she knew he was following her all this time. The fire swordsman had to think quick about whatever he was going to say as an excuse. Though, there didn't seem to be anytime for his train of thought since the young woman in front of him turned and crossed her arms.

Her usual cold look gave him a slight chill as he hated whenever her glare was upon him. It seemed as though she wasn't accustomed to anyone other than Link at the Mansion. Though, Marth was getting pretty close to her with them being in a Royal line and all. Samus, well she wasn't getting to comfy to having to hang around this ice queen. Peach, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the distant attitude her fellow princess was giving her. This princess seemed to be determined to thaw out whatever frozen shield the Triforce of Wisdom carrier had to protect her.

"I'll ask you again," The magic user resumed with that same lifeless voice. "Why are you following me?" The question dragged on in Roy's mind. Actually, he really didn't have a solid reason why. He just felt like he should follow her for some strange reason. It's not like the two had ever interacted to smoothly before with her being so anti-social. Her heeled foot began to tap on the carpeted floor as she seemed to be clenching the thick novel tighter and tighter.

Roy scratched the back of his red hair with the scarf covering the bottom part of his face. "I…well…um." He kept on stuttering; he wanted an answer to this as well. Then his eyes focused at her, she was trembling and her gaze seemed to be less focused on him but onto the floor. Tilting his head, the red haired swordsman seemed to have forgotten the question and began to approach her. "Something wrong, Zel?" His voice sincere but when he was about to touch her shoulder, she quickly backed away.

"N-Nothing." The tone of her voice trembled as her breath was shaky. "A-And stop calling me Zel, it's m-more r-respectable to c-call someone y-you don't even know b-by th-their l-last name or title." The princess kept on stuttering over and over. He raised a brow, why was she being so defensive? It wasn't like he was going to hurt her or anything. Besides, it was just a nickname, he didn't like calling most people by their full name either.

"What's with you? Are you alright?"

"I-I told you, I-I'm fine." The stuttering still stuck there as he still grew even more suspicious.

"Here." He muttered as he unwrapped his crimson scarf and then approached her. She seemed to be slightly frightened but kept her emotionless gaze upon her eyes. The swordsman in front of her didn't seem to even think of backing down. As he finally got closer enough he quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck and she felt warmth rising back inside. "Better?"

The princess didn't want to answer. Instead, she dropped her book and began to move away from the fire user who was confused.

"Princess Zelda, is there something wrong?" He questioned slightly reaching his hand to her. She was silent but took a breath.

"Y-You find me heartless, do you not?"

He didn't want to answer.

"Tell me." Her voice took in command as the stuttering went away. The gleam in her eyes seemed to flare within as Roy gulped nervously.

"W-Well…I er…find it hard…to talk to you, I guess." After that was said, he saw how saddened she looked by his response. The red haired swordsman had a panicked look on his face; he wasn't very good with girls who were about to cry. Marth and Link had clearly pointed that out when Peach was in an outrage by how he was trying to comfort her. Let's just say, that he really didn't want to be slammed with her golf clubs anymore.

"I-I see… I shouldn't be bothering you with such a matter. I apologize." Zelda blurted out randomly as she shuffled the scarf around her neck. Roy scratched the back of his head, what was he supposed to do now? When the princess was going to depart, he reached out for her shoulder instinctively and was surprised to what he had just did. This sudden action made the blond haired princess hesitant; luckily, the dense swordsman wasn't able to see her expression.

"S-Sorry…I was just going to ask why you weren't with the others." The Melee comer confessed as a sigh was heard. Cautiously, his gaze followed up to Zelda's features; he never saw how beautiful she was. Hence, her being distant and cold, almost as if she was putting up a chilling barrier to everyone. As if she was scared of the characters here in the Mansion. With the softened look she was giving, it was as though he now understood why.

The magic user kneeled down and reached for her thick novel with the swordsman doing the same, wanting to make up for his sudden observation. Though, when their hands touched for a split second, another sigh came up and she grabbed his hand. A surprised look came across his face as he veered his gaze upon her softened look. It was defensive yet unguarded at the same time; it was…conflicting.

"I…never went near snow. I'm…scared."

His eyes widened by her sudden confession as he grabbed hold of her hand. Quickly, her gaze caught up to him as he tried to give an assuring grin. With doubt in his mind, he ignored it and made her get up, both forcibly, but also gently. "Let's…go play outside."

Her mouth gaped slightly open as he dragged her away from the thick novel and pulled a jacket over her dress. He pulled out boots for her to wear and thicker gloves. With another grin, he slipped on a hat and then pulled her outside into the fluffy snow. There was snow falling outside once more during the morning as the ex-thief turned to find the amazed look on the princess's face.

The sparkle in her eyes made him go into awe. She looked so beautiful to him, almost as though he had forgotten the fact he disliked her in the beginning. Though, there was a hint of sadness within them, Roy seemed to be disappointed by it. A tear rolled down her cheek as she made her look downcast and her hands clasped together.

"R-Roy…"

"Yeah?" His voice dragged as the white smoke escaped his lips. A feeling of anxiety was climbing up further when the suspense was coming in. Her tone of voice made him feel extremely stressful; this was the first time he even felt such a thing.

Zelda stayed silent then hugged the boy who was stunned at the sudden action. Her arms seemed to tighten slightly as she buried her face at his neck. The warmth she had, it didn't occur to him how warm she was with that cold expression she always had. It made him feel like everything was going to stay peaceful.

"Thank you…" The princess whispered as he then slowly wrapped his arms around her. The crystals of fallen snow stuck themselves upon the two. Howls of chilling wind seeped through them, but Roy didn't mind at all. In the first time of his life, he loved the cold weather that was being forced upon them. The frozen sky was a gorgeous panorama that took his breath away, especially with the shimmering snow that seemed like a vast ocean. Everything was fine.

If Zelda enjoyed the snow, then he was happy to come out even if he had a strong dislike of the weather and season. Another gust of wind hit the two who were still in place as she seemed to be trembling slightly, and he felt warm liquid streaming down. Looking down, she looked up and gave a soft smile with misty eyes. The glaring look that seemed to be so lifeless and cold was washed away with the look of childish innocence. He felt a smile appearing on his lips as held her closer to him.

"…I'm glad you brought me outside."

"I'm glad I did too."

_I now know the joy of the fallen white crystals_

_They created an opportunity for us to communicate_

_I'm thankful for the laughter we shared as well as the warmth that rose inside_

_I'm glad that I was able to make her melt the ice surrounding her heart_

_For the first time in such a long time, someone else made her smile._

* * *

Well this was short.

It is a one shot after all and was kind of rushed since it took me a while to even finish this. I had major writer's block. A have a problem with this, I dunno why.

My Winter oneshot, hoped you enjoyed.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
